


Drawn Together

by one_hell_of_an_otaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Reincarnation, haha i should've been writing for my fanfics, why did I even do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_hell_of_an_otaku/pseuds/one_hell_of_an_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that losing your friend in a crowd of people could have been one of the best things to happen to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylphoftumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphoftumblr/gifts).



> i shouldn't have wrote this im like behind on my other fics but yeah. enjoy this
> 
> Also... Happy Belated Birthday to sylphoftumblr!!! here is your shitty present my dear

_Where could he be?_ the blonde thought, moving his way expertly through the crowd of people. He had seen him not even a minute ago, so his friend couldn’t have gone far.

Eren had suggested that the two of them go somewhere in the city. Armin agreed, and so they spent their time walking around, buying things from food stands, and just having fun. Until the blue eyed boy checked his phone for a text message only to find that his best friend had left him. It was unbelievable. Once you pull out your phone it’s like it tells your company to leave. Nevertheless, Armin was determined to find him.

The boy moved next to a building that wasn’t crowded and took out his phone. He dialed Eren’s number and heard three rings before someone picked up.

_”Armin?”_ the feminine voice asked. 

“I see Eren left his phone at home,” he sighed. “Sorry, Mikasa. You can go back to whatever you were doing.” Armin would have to use other means to find his brunette buddy now.

“ _Uh, sure_ ,” Mikasa said. “ _See ya, then_.” The beep of the phone indicated that the girl had hung up, so Armin put his phone back into his pocket. At least, he would have, had someone not bumped into him and made his phone scatter across the ground. Thankfully it had a phone case, so it didn’t suffer from too much damage.

“Shit, sorry,” someone apologized. The voice sounded oddly familiar to the lost teen. He could have sworn he knew it somewhere. The offender picked up the dropped phone and turned to hand it to its owner.

Images flashed through Armin’s mind as he saw his face. Memories of giant beings eating people, special gear specialized to help you fly through the air, a symbol that represented wings. Blurry scenes played back through his head from when he was riding a horse trying to run away from the large beings, and from the time when he was left alone with his lover. And that very same lover was standing here before him. He only hoped that the taller boy remembered what happened in their past life.

Armin took the phone from his hand and placed it in his pocket before whispering, “Jean? Is that you?”

Jean blinked once, then twice, and a smile made its way onto his face. “Armin?” he asked, all the while laughing from pure relief and happiness. He honestly thought that his past life was nothing but a dream. Or a nightmare, so to say. He had met Marco during his middle school years, but they both thought the memories they had shared were coincidental. Jean never would have dreamed that his life of being in the Survey Corps was real. But now, this was proof. Proof enough for him to know that it wasn’t just a coincidence, but fate.

“I never thought I would see you again,” the smaller teen admitted. “It’s great to see you.” Jean pulled in his past-significant other into a hug and held him tight, as if he let go he would lose his lost love once more. Nothing else would ever come between them, and the taller boy was sure to make that a promise. After many years of wondering if his true love was an actual person, he’d finally found the special somebody he had been looking for. He never wanted to be without him again, and he would do everything in his power to keep him safe.

“Armin,” Jean sighed. He held his arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck and nuzzled his face into the bright colored hair. “I thought I lost you forever. I thought I would never see you again.” Tears threatened to fall from the hugger’s eyes, and he desperately wished that moment would last forever.

Armin squeezed his assaulter lightly and patted his back, trying to get away. “Jean, you’re causing a scene,” he mumbled. “Besides, I think it’s better if we caught up with each other. It’s probably for the best, anyways.” Armin wanted to take things slow, partly because he didn’t feel it was right to dive into a long forgotten relationship, and because he wanted to fall in love with Jean all over again.

“Sorry,” Jean muttered, removing his arms from their previous position. “Marco should be here any second now. It’d be best if he saw you, considering we both thought our memories were just made up. He’ll be happy to know that he isn’t crazy. That, and I think he’ll want to see you again.”

“Is that Armin?” Marco stood behind the couple, holding two coffee cups. He almost dropped them on the ground had Jean not grabbed them from his hands.

“Hey there, Marco,” the boy greeted. He was instantly pulled into a quick hug before he was thrown multiple questions.

The trio had a lot of catching up to do.

-x-

“Levi!” Eren could have sworn he’d seen him. The short stature and dark undercut belonged to nobody other than Levi, and he knew it. If only he could find him.

Originally Eren had planned to spend the day hanging out with his best friend, Armin, but he had seen somebody familiar. Very familiar. The two had been walking past a coffee shop when the brunette spotted him. A man with an under average height, hair that looked thin and short, and he had even heard him speak. Strong, menacing, and rough. It could only belong to his precious Levi.

Eren looked around frantically, searching for said man. He didn’t expect to see him in a place like this, but he had to find him. He _needed_ to find him. He had to apologize to Levi. He needed to show how sorry he was that he couldn’t keep him safe. So many things needed to be said, and Eren couldn’t let any of them slip away just because he couldn’t find who he was looking for.

“Levi!” Eren called out again. He looked in front of him and saw somebody quickly turn around with a very displeasing expression on his face. He found him. The teen walked over to his long lost Captain and tapped his shoulder, hoping he would turn to face him once again.

Levi had just continued to talk to Hanji after hearing somebody call his name. “I could have sworn somebody called me,” he muttered into the phone. “Ugh, hold on.” He turned around again when he felt a light tap on his shoulder and felt the air stop flowing into his lungs. “I’ll call you back.” Levi put his phone in his coat pocket and blinked, staring at the brat standing before him.

“Hey there,” Eren said. “Remember me?” He was bursting with happiness, wanting to jump at the person standing before him at that very moment, but held himself back, not wanting to make too much of a fuss. Levi wouldn’t want him to do that, anyway.

“You’re shitting me,” Levi gasped. “Eren, is that really you?” The teen nodded before being pulled into strong arms.

“I’m sorry for not being able to save you,” Eren apologized, wrapping his arms around the other’s back. It seems as if the two of them will be inseparable, just like they were in their previous life. “I just didn’t get to you quick enough.”

Eren still remembered the gruesome memory of his Captain’s death. He was in his titan form, running around, looking for titan to kill in the most malicious way possible. There had been fewer and fewer, and humanity’s goal of ridding the world of the fearful beasts was almost fulfilled. Eren had ran until stumbling upon a 20m titan not too far ahead of him. In its grasp was a person, and Eren had every intention on saving that person’s life. But, the titan quickly bit its prey in half before being taken down by the human titan. After Eren had gone back into his human form he had found out that the person who got eaten before him was Corporal Levi. He immediately felt even guiltier because not only did he fail to protect him, he had lost a precious lover. A lover he would never get to see again for the rest of his days.

“There’s no need to apologize, idiot,” Levi sighed. “I’m just glad I got to see you again.”

Neither of them cared for the public stares and glares. The only thing that mattered was being together once again, and they didn’t plan on being separated any time soon.

Now Eren just needed to find the rest of the gang, and he’ll be worry free for the rest of his days. He’s not one to give up on something he wants to get accomplished, so it shouldn’t be that hard.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this probably sucks  
> i cant write in 3rd person p.o.v.


End file.
